welcome to the black parade
by MCR Rocks
Summary: sequel to Cancer. After Danny dies he finds out exactly what happens when you die. DS fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It's great to be back! Here's my sequel to Cancer, and thank you to all of my reviewers who gave me such great ideas, I hope that I can use them someday. When I was a young boy 

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said son when you grow up _

_Would you be the saver of the broken, the beaten and the damned?_

_He said will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non- believers, the plans that they have made?_

_Because one day I'll leave you a phantom to lead in the summer to join the black parade_

Flashback)

Five year-old Danny Fenton sat on top of his father's shoulders as the watched a floated go slowly one by one in the annual Amity Park parade. He loved watching all the people in the funny colored marching outfits go down the streets smiling and waving, and occasionally give out candy. " Dad, do you think that I will get to be in a parade someday?" Danny asked his Father. " Of course son, hey maybe we can go in the parade next year! We can make a ghost-hunting float with your Mother's help! How about it sport?" " Yea!" Danny said with excitement.

When I was a young boy 

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said son when you grow up _

_Would you be the saver of the broken, the beaten and the damned?_

Danny didn't get to be in that parade the next year, but what he didn't know was that he would get to be in a parade, just not one you would expect.

(End flashback)

A now 18- year old Danny had just died from the harsh cruelty of cancer. But for some reason, even though he was dead, he woke up on a strange street in the middle of nowhere.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me _

_And other times I feel like I should go _

_When through it all, the rise and fall _

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know- _

Danny got up and decided to look around. Then out of nowhere a small group of people doing cartwheels, summersaults, and back flips came his way. He dodged very quickly and turned around, expecting to see apologetic faces of men and women. But what he saw was very pale; skinny faces with very dark (almost black) circles around their eyes. Danny gasped and ran in the other direction, only to run into a dark figure and fall flat on the ground.

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me _

_You're memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on _

_And in my heart I can't contain it _

_The anthem won't explain it_

Danny opened his eyes and saw an extended hand of a skeleton. He looked at the skeleton, which appeared to be a man. He was wearing a black lead marching outfit.

_A world that sends you reeling_

_From decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Lets shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call-_

" Whoa, you okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost!" said the skeleton. " Nay, I've seen them most of my life, and no ghost can even close to how weird and scary this is." Danny replied. " You must be the new member, my names Steve." " Ah, hi Steve I'm Danny" said Danny nervously as he shock the Steve's hand. " Oh don't be shy! You'll like it here in the black parade!" said Steve as he gestured his hand behind him. " The black what!" Danny shouted not believing what he was hearing. " The black parade, you know where people go when the die." Danny's eyes bulged " I thought they went to heaven." Steve chuckled slightly " some people believe that there's a big place in the sky called heaven, when actually this is." Danny looked behind them and saw a basic parade; the only thing different was everyone was pale or a skeleton, and wearing black outfits.

" Well you should take a look around and meet some people" Steve said pulling Danny out of his trance.

_To carry on _

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_Your weary widow marches_

Danny and Steve began walking down the road when two women walked up to them. One woman was tall, wearing a long dress, with long blond hair, with a gas mask over her face. The other was young around 15 to 16 with long, wavy brunette hair that fell in her face; she had forest green color eyes and a pale face. " Oh, Heres two people who you'll need to know," said Steve as the two women walked to them. "Danny this is the queen of parade" said Steve as he pointed to the women in the gas mask, " and this is Kayla, her partner" as he pointed to the young women. Kayla smacked his hand away and shouted "its not polite to point!" at him. "As you can see she has a little temper" Steve whispered to Danny. " So Steve, this the new guy?" asked Kayla. " Yes, this is Danny he died of cancer last night". " Danny? Danny Fenton right?" Danny was shocked that she knew his last name. " Yea, have you heard of me?" Danny replied. " Heard of you, I know all about you, you're the part- time hero Danny Phantom." Danny blushed "yea, I am"

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Take a look at me _

_Cause I could not care at _

_All_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Cause the world will never take my heart _

_Go and try _

_You'll never break me_

_We want it all_

_We want to play this part _

_I wont explain _

_Or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed _

_I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here cause its who we are_

" Oh yea Danny, there's someone I think you may want to see." Said Kayla as she led them to a spot where a girl was sitting. Danny could have sworn that he knew this girl somehow, but he didn't recognize her till she turned around. Sitting there was his Sam that he loved so much. Danny was extremely happy at first, but then he realized that to be in the parade you had to be dead. " Sam?" asked Danny. " Yea Dan, its me" " how- why are you here?" Sam looked down, afraid to meet his eyes " we found you in your room this morning, I read your note." Sam began to cry, " I couldn't live without you, I wanted to be with you, and I committed suicide."

_I'm just a man_

_I'm not a hero _

_I'm just a boy who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man_

_I'm not a hero_

_I _

_Don't _

_Care!_

" Sam, you didn't have to, I wanted you to live." Sam sniffled " yea I know but, I-I just didn't want to live my life without you, I love you." " I love you to Sam." Said Danny as he lifted her face up to his and kissed her lips softly. Sam kissed him back, deepening the kiss, as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through his unruly black hair, which he just realized he got back. The whole crowd let out an "awe!" as they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

_We'll carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_You're memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_Your weary widow marches on_

Steve spoke up and said "Daniel James Fenton", and Kayla interrupted " and Samantha Elizabeth Manson", and they said in unison " welcome to the black parade!"

_We'll carry on _

_Please review, and yes Kayla is my real name and she is based off of me._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the thing. I want to write a new story, I really do but I have a little problem. I'm next songfic one-shot will MCR's song The sharpest lives but I don't have a idea on what the story will be about. So give me a idea people, I have big time writers block.


End file.
